


Perfect Form

by BeepBoop260



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Subaki has a very big appetite that he's learned to control but Niles learns of it and decides to see how much Subaki can eat.





	

Subaki had been fairly chubby as a child. Though as he got older he worked towards losing that weight and keeping it off. It was terribly difficult for him at first, as he had a very large appetite that he was so used to catering to. With the idea of becoming perfect inspiring him, Subaki managed to do it. He had managed to keep off the weight for a very long time and also keep the fact that he used to eat until he could barely move a secret. That was until the end of the war between Nohr and Hoshido. 

Niles didn't like Subaki. Everyone knew that. Niles didn't like the way Subaki pranced about saying how "perfect" he was. Niles knew there must be something about him that made him not so perfect. Then the end of the war came and with the peace between the two nations everyone began to relax and make friends. Niles even made a few new friends, though Subaki still stayed as a point of hatred and interest to Niles. 

After one of many celebratory dinners, Niles noticed something when staring at Subaki as they were all leaving. Were his clothes tighter or was it just his imagination? Of course a lot of the people who had attended the dinner were full afterwards, but Niles couldn't just let this go when it was Subaki the "perfect" man. If he was so "perfect" then why had he overeaten?

\-----

The celebrations ended, but a month later the Hoshidan royal family and their retainers came to Nohr to discuss what will be done in terms of trade and such now that they were at peace. Niles saw this as the perfect time to investigate more on the matter of why Subaki overate. 

At breakfast, all the retainers sat together so that the royal family members could communicate to their counterparts more easily. Niles took the seat next to Subaki. Niles was the first one to greet the other and Subaki’s warm hello sounded a little forced. Subaki knew very well that Niles didn’t like him, and was questioning his choice to sit next to him but he let him be. Niles was quiet for most of breakfast but after Subaki had finished his food and there was a lull in the conversation Niles spoke up. “Aren’t you going to have some more?” Niles smiled at Subaki. The others at the table moved on to have more private conversations leaving Subaki with Niles. “What do you mean?” Subaki responded after a moment of confusion. “I mean that it’d be a shame if you came all the way to Nohr and didn’t get to try all the food that we have to offer.” Niles mused as he looked at the remaining breakfast on the table. Subaki opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly shut it realizing he didn’t have a follow up. Looking at the food on the table, Subaki hesitantly got some more and started eating again. Not wanting to leave anything on his plate, he finished what he had gotten. Niles smiled making Subaki feel slightly uncomfortable. Excusing himself, Subaki left to go to the room he had been given. Niles watched as Subaki left, noting the very subtle tightness to his clothing around his middle. Now Niles knew he could get Subaki to eat more than he normally would. All it took was some encouragement. 

\-----

Niles was getting better at figuring out what works best when trying to get Subaki to eat more. As Niles got better at persuading Subaki felt himself losing some control on his appetite. 

Subaki examined himself one morning before going out to meet the others for breakfast. He hadn’t looked at himself since when they had first arrived in Nohr and he looked… different. He had gotten soft. It wasn’t extremely noticeable, but it was there. Putting a hand to his stomach Subaki pushed in slightly feeling the layer of fat that was developing. He had been eating an awful ever since they had gotten to Nohr, and the richer foreign foods weren’t helping. After making a resolution to start training in the morning before breakfast Subaki pulled on his clothes, noticing how his tunic and the waistband of his pants were definitely tighter than they had been. 

Getting to the dining hall, Subaki chose his normal seat at the table and began putting food on his plate. Niles sat next to him and did the same, but noted how much more food Subaki was getting for himself. The redhead ate happily, completely forgetting his worries about eating so much from earlier. Niles was beginning to like Subaki more, now that he knew he had a weakness for him to exploit. After Subaki ate his first plateful, Niles got him to eat another. Now it was more noticeable when Subaki was full with his already pudgy stomach simply filling out as he ate. Niles smiled as he watched Subaki, but he made sure the other man didn’t catch him staring. 

Subaki completely forgot to wake up early the next day to go work out. He had eaten so much last night that he had fallen into a deeper sleep than normal and had slept through his alarm. It was too late now. He didn’t want to miss breakfast. Telling himself he’d go and exercise tomorrow morning, Subaki went and had breakfast. Of course Niles sat beside him. They had both gotten used to each other’s presence and they weren’t even forcing themselves to be fairly nice to each other anymore. Niles even enjoyed seeing Subaki now, a complete turnaround from how it was before. Even though Niles was doing this mainly to mess with Subaki, Niles could see this turning into something more, but he was going to wait until things progressed a bit more before making a move. 

The idea of Subaki going out to exercise in the morning was eventually lost to his new strong desire for food. He pulled on his pants and tugged his tunic on with quite a bit of difficulty that morning. He didn’t remember to look in the mirror either. Subaki had grown and now everyone knew. His stomach pushed against the front of his tunic so much anyone who looked at him would know that he’s gotten bigger. He had gotten wider as well, his thicker legs were beginning to strain his pants. Subaki didn’t seem to think he was getting bigger though. He was still wearing his same old clothes even though they obviously didn’t fit as well as they did before. Niles was enjoying this quite a bit. Seeing Subaki eat as much as he could before encouragement was amusing. Then after Niles persuaded Subaki for just one more plateful Subaki would be fairly stuffed. The only thing Niles needed now was a confession. A confession from Subaki that he was getting heavier and that he couldn’t help it. Though that was going to take quite a bit of persuasion. 

Subaki was struggling to get his clothes on. His tunic wouldn’t stretch anymore and he couldn’t get it over his stomach even when he was holding his breath. He gave up on the idea of getting his tunic on and threw it to the side as he began looking for something else that’d be suitable. Nothing. He had nothing that was stretchy enough or big enough to fit him. Subaki began to worry. Walking over to his mirror he looked himself over. His eyes widened at the sight. Since when did he have love handles, and quite noticeable ones at that. He began to panic. How long had he been like this? How had he not noticed? Vaguely remembering looking at himself before Subaki realized he had noticed himself getting a little soft, and that he’d made a plan to work out that he never carried out. He needed to fix this quickly, but first he needed to get into his clothes. Picking his tunic back up, Subaki held in his stomach as much as possible and managed to get his tunic on. He had already put on his pants beforehand, but the waistband was getting tight. Carefully, he breathed out and watched and felt as his stomach pressed tightly against his top. Taking a few deep breaths, Subaki calmed himself down and went out. He wouldn’t put on any more weight or overeat anymore… That’s what he thought at least. 

Niles smiled at the sight of the much heavier Subaki. The redhead really looked packed into his outfit, the curves of his love handles noticeable even with his clothes on. Subaki had arrived a little later to breakfast than usual and Niles had already taken a seat. Subaki sat down next to Niles in his normal spot and began to hesitantly gather food on his plate. After a few bites though, Subaki lightened up on himself about eating less. It was only breakfast after all. With that logic, he began to eat more care freely. He ate until he was full and then stopped, but of course Niles wanted him to go further. Niles figure out Subaki must’ve become conscious of his new weight from the way he hadn’t stuffed himself already. A little bit of small talk to get Subaki’s mind off his body and then some subtle hints that he should eat more got Subaki eating again. 

After he had finished eating, Subaki felt how much tighter his clothing was just from eating. It felt like his tunic was about to rip. He was scared to move even the slightest. He kept still as best as he could and tried to hide the nervousness in his voice as he made small talk with the other retainers at the table. While Subaki was distracted with talking, Niles looked him over. He really was getting bigger. Maybe it was time Niles made a move. 

Subaki kept chatting with the other retainers until they all began to leave, leaving him alone with Niles. “So…” Subaki had no idea what to talk about with Niles and that left him with an awkward silence that filled the room. “You look nice~” Niles cooed, immediately making Subaki flustered. “Wh-what!?” Subaki squeaked. “Though this would have to be my favorite part about you~” Niles said sweetly as he leaned over and patted Subaki’s full stomach. The redhead was so flustered he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to get up and leave, but he was still afraid of if his clothes would tear. “You know… I have some bigger clothes in my room if you want them.” Niles mused. Subaki took a deep breath and calmed down enough to think and considered Niles’ offer. “I do need b-bigger clothes…” Subaki said looking down at his stuffed gut that was tightly packed into his tunic. “Come with me then~” Niles stood up and offered a hand to Subaki. Subaki took Niles’ hand and slowly got up from his seat. Niles led the way to his room and Subaki followed.

“Have a seat~” Niles patted the edge of his bed before going and looking through his drawers for some clothing that would fit the heavier man. Subaki carefully sat on the edge of Niles’ bed and waited patiently. Niles returned with an extra large t-shirt and sweatpants. “Here.” Niles offered the clothes to Subaki who took them. “Well? Aren’t you going to change? If you’re self conscious I’ll turn around~” Niles smiled as he turned around letting Subaki change. Subaki started with his pants. Taking them off he noticed that they had left a red mark going all around him from how much they had been digging into him. Slipping into the sweatpants he then took off his shirt. He pulled the soft cotton t-shirt over himself and felt relieved that nothing was squeezing him anymore. Niles turned back around when the noise of movement stopped. “Th-thanks…” Subaki said still a little flustered from the whole situation. “You’re welcome~” Niles replied. Subaki started to make his way to the door. “Would you care for something to eat?” Niles called. Subaki stopped walking and thought for a moment. He had already eaten, but a little something couldn’t hurt. “I-I’ll take a snack.” Subaki said as he looked back at Niles. Niles beckoned for Subaki to take a seat on his bed once more as he left to go get him something. 

As Subaki waited he examined his plush form. Pressing his hands into his sides and stomach he felt how soft he was. He sighed. He really needed to lose this weight before it got any more out of control. That’s when Niles returned.

Niles returned with a cart full of food. He moved the cart over to the side of the bed. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable~” Niles suggested. Subaki didn’t know why, but he didn’t question the amount of food Niles had brought back even though he knew precisely that he had said only a snack. Scooting to the top middle of the bed, Subaki leaned himself against the pillows and waited for whatever Niles had in store for him. Niles got a forkful of food. “Open wide~” Niles cooed and Subaki complied and opened his mouth.

Subaki let Niles feed him. Though Subaki felt as his stomach got more and more full that it was getting increasingly difficult to swallow. He forced himself to get everything down though. The extra large t-shirt Niles had given him rose higher up his belly with every platter of food that Subaki devoured. He was getting fatter and wider as he worked his way through everything Niles had brought for him. The sweatpants he had put on were beginning to stretch to their limit. Even with Subaki leaning back on the pillows his engorged stomach filled his lap and then some. He groaned and grunted as his gut filled up past its comfortable limit. Niles cooed words of encouragement to Subaki to keep him eating and it worked. He let Niles feed him even when it started to hurt mildly. Subaki couldn’t even shift any more. There was one more row of food to eat but Subaki was already whimpering. He was so full. Niles asked sweetly if Subaki wanted to keep going and Subaki nodded. Niles was gentle. He took his time feeding Subaki now trying to give him some time to soothe his belly. Finally Subaki swallowed the last bite and let out a sigh of relief and then a groan. He felt ready to burst. Niles carefully began to rub Subaki’s stomach to try and help him soothe himself. 

“So, what would you like for lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy I wrote a fire emblem thing and surprisingly it's not about xander lmao  
> I've just been in a subaki mood and I was kinda losing it at the end cause this is like the longest thing I've written so far so yeah  
> Anyways if anyone wants to recommend anything for the fire emblem fates dudes go for it  
> Also sorry if they're too out of character or anything like that


End file.
